Cataloupe and Carrot Ice Cream
by Fawkes10
Summary: Charlie comes back to the Burrow for a vacation and meets Aryn again.


__

A/N: Well, my first attempt at a Charlie/OC fic. I've got it all plotted out, but nothing ever goes the way I think so it will probably be longer than the 10 chapters that I planned. Well, here you go! 

Cantaloupe and Carrot Ice Cream

Chapter 1: Just an Impulse

He walked along the old dirt path strewn with weeds that meandered around the meadow, curving close to the trees that interrupted the line. The ancient willows bent close to the ground like an elderly person leaning in to hear something better, and the ancient oaks stood straight, tall, and proud, as if to display their green, gold, yellow, red, and oranges leaves off to the occasional passer by.

It was because off the spectacular fall colours that he decided to walk the rarely used path. He remembered every inch of it, and it awoke his memory of his childhood. He could remember how he and his brother climbed that tall oak to get a trapped Quaffle, and how he broke his arm from falling off. He remembered when he first taught his little sister how to climb a tree on that little oak. 

All too soon, the path widened, the trees became fewer and farer in between, and a few dazed gnomes wandered in front of him. The familiar sight of a run down, crooked, and lopsided house came into view.

The Burrow.

A place filled with memories. A place that was always filled with laughter and the smells of Molly's wonderful cooking. A place where he had cried, laughed, joked, gotten sick, and learned how to play Quidditch. It was a place that he loved. A place he called home.

"Charlie? Is that you? I'm so glad you're home!" a plump little woman came running towards him, happiness written all over her features. He hugged her as best he could with one arm when she ran into him.

"You're hurt," she noticed his right arm bandaged up.

"Don't worry Mum. I'll tell you what happened later. And yes, before you ask, I'm fine," he reassured his mum. A young redheaded woman suddenly knocked him into.

"Charlie! I've missed you so much! I've got loads to tell you!" Ginny, his hyperactive 18 year-old sister said, hugging him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Wonderful, Gin. But I need to breathe," he pointed out. She sheepishly let go of him. 

"I feel so popular, everyone exclaiming how glad they are to see me," he half joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't need to get an even bigger head. Come on, everyone's inside!" She half dragged him along despite his loud protesting. 

Charlie was greeted by hugging, kissing, slapping on the back, and even a handshake from the always pompous Percy. It appeared that Ginny was right; everyone was there. There was Percy and Penelope, with their three kids, Primo, Albus, and Twyla, ages 2, 1, and 1 month respectively. Sitting in the big window seat was Bill and Caitlyn, with their 1-year-old, Lalaine. Fred and Angelina, with their 2 year old, Matt, and George and Katie with their 2 year old Jeff, were eating peanut butter on celery, dipping it in the peanut butter. Ron and Hermione were presumably not there yet. Ginny and Harry were cuddling in the cozy corner under the stairs. 

"Oh! What happened to your arm Charlie?" Caitlyn asked. Caitlyn had been a friend of Charlie's from the reserve but had left to 'settle down' as she said. 

He grimaced, "Bad burn. A third degree one, I think that's what they're called. It's pretty bad." 

Charlie settled down and got to catching up with his family. He learned that he was just in time for Matt and Jeff's birthdays.

"Really?" he asked, unbelievably.

"Yup!" they answered excitedly. "Presents!" They didn't really know what presents were, but they knew that they would get them.

"Ah! Well, maybe I should give these to your parents so you don't come searching in my room at night!" he grinned and gave the two thin long packages to their parents.

"Oh that reminds me Charlie. We need to figure out where you're sleeping," Molly called from the kitchen, coming in with snacks for everyone. Charlie sighed. He knew it would come up eventually, but he wished it didn't.

"You see," Molly went on, "Ginny and Harry are staying in Ginny's room. We need as much space as we can. Bill and Caitlyn and little Lalaine are staying in Ron's old room. Hermione and Ron, obviously, are staying at their flat. Percy and Penelope will be staying here, to avoid the long commute, and their kids will be staying downstairs in the den. Fred and Angelina and George and Katie will be staying at their flats in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. So that leaves you with the twins room. OK Charlie?" she said this will setting snacks around the room, and Charlie wondered how she did it. 

"Yeah, thanks Mum," Charlie grinned. 

"So," Bill began, "why exactly did you decide to come here now? After 5 years?" 

"I had no intention, but they put me on an extended vacation cause my burn. 'For your own health', he said," Charlie admitted sheepishly.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear the first part of that. Well, I'm glad you're here, Charlie," Molly smiled at one of her oldest sons. 

Just then, two loud pops were heard along with the sound you make after crying. It was Ron and Hermione. Ron looked distraught while comforting the blotchy-faced Hermione.

"Oh dear, what's wrong Hermione?" Molly rushed over to them concernedly. 

"Oh Mum," Hermione said wretchedly. "We went to the medi-wizard today. For, you know, the test."

"And?" she asked, uneasily.

"Both of us," Ron sighed. 

"But, no grandbabies? No lovely little children you two have been wishing for?" Molly said miserably. They shook their heads in response. 

__

***

The air smelled fresh with a slight breeze blowing through his hair. His robes were unbuttoned somewhat, for it was a rather warm day despite the month, and the sun shone brightly. Diagon Alley was sparsely occupied today, so he didn't have to deal with a big crowd bustling around today.

He had a few things to pick up, mainly his dress robes he ordered. He contemplated buying Christmas presents real early, but then he had his reputation as being the biggest procrastinator to live up to, so he presumed Christmas Eve would suffice. 

He zipped into Madam Malkin's quickly and stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies to check out the new broom, _Firebolt XXX_. He really wanted one, but they were much too expensive to waste money on since he rarely had to play Quidditch at the Reserve. Plus, he had a perfectly good Nimbus 2002. 

He was strolling along the wide path when he passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. His stomach grumbled fiercely, completely convincing him he was in need of some of Florean's Ice Cream. There was no line--who would order ice cream in October--so Charlie stepped right up to the window and ordered Cantaloupe and Carrot ice cream. He and the twins would always try wacky flavours. 

He settled down at one of the picnic tables so that he could see the rest of Diagon Alley. Walking past Madam Malkin's, he saw his old Defence teacher, Professor Hedgepeth. Next to Quality Quidditch Supplies was his old schoolmate, Loyd Watson.

"Boo!" a voice behind him yelled. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around with and aggitated look on his face until he saw who it was. That wild red hair that came down to her waist, those bright blue eyes, that same half grin, there was no mistaking her.

"Aryn? Aryn O'Donnell?" he asked, bewildered.

She nodded, grinning, and said with a heavy Irish accent, "Yup, same old me. I haven't seen you for ages, Charlie!" She sat down across from him. "So where have you been all these, what, 9 years?"

"In Romania, studying dragons," he licked his cone and made a face. "Revolting."

She raised an eyebrow, "What flavours?"

"Cantaloupe and carrot," he threw it in the trash bin.

"And why did you get those flavours?" she prompted.

"Impulse."

"Oh."

He grinned, "So where have you been?"

She traced imaginary circles on the table, "In Ireland. I was working for the Irish Ministry, in the Care of Magical Creatures department, ironically."

"And you left why?" he asked.

"I was getting bored, I wanted to do more than paperwork. I was thinking of working as Care of Magical Creatures professor up in Hogwarts," she turned her attention to his life. "So, you aren't in Romania why?"

He patted his bandaged arm, "Third degree burn. Boss said I had to lay off for a long time, and I came here, to my family. I do miss my dragons already."

She nodded, "Well, I must be going. Lots to get you know."

He blurted out, "Perhaps we can go to dinner sometime? Not a date, just to, you know, catch up?" He felt his cheeks burn red.

"Sure," she grinned her half grin and turned around. Charlie let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

__

One day, impulse would kill Charlie, or at least close to it.

__

***

Thinking about it later, he tried to figure out why he had said that. 

__

Maybe your crush on her from 7th year hasn't gone away yet?

Doubtful.

Maybe because you can't resist her irresistible beauty?

Maybe.

Maybe because you're awfully lonely being the only one without a girlfriend, fiance, or wife?

Most definitely not!

Maybe it was an impulse?

Yup.

Maybe because you've fallen in love with her again?

Who am I kidding? Dead right.

Maybe that's because I always am?

Now shut it!

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. It was true, he had fallen in love with her at first sight, back in Hogwarts. Now he had all over again. 

__

If only he hadn't, not yet.

****

End of chapter 1

A/N: WOW! That started out good in my opinion. I'm surprised I got it done so quickly. Happy too! Oh and if you're wondering about those italic words, they are like, um, little clues (I guess) for the future chapters. Tell me if you like them, because I might take it away. I dunno. Well, review!!! 

I just read a really good Lily/James fic, Beautiful Addiction_, by Snoopy511. Read it!_


End file.
